Spell of Love
by darkness.shipping
Summary: English not my first language. This story begins with Seto and Jou is a lovers. Kaiba found little blonde boy in his front gate. He remembers his puppy upset with him because he cancelled the date. I change the rated, warning: OOCness, slash, WIP
1. An unconscious boy

*** Yu-Gi Oh ~**

Rated: T

Genre: romance, fantasy, friendship, humor

Disclaimer: Well, If I could use a rod like Marik, I will brain-wash Kazuki-sensei, to give them to me. But because I'm just an ordinary girl and not from Egypt (although I had brown-skinned) and I do not have a millennium item, so it was just a dream.

So, they are all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm not making any profit from this story.

Warning: OOCness, slash, WIP

_Author's Note_:

Hello, puppyshipping is this story. That means Seto and Jounouchi of yu-gi oh!

I love them both. I also like Mokuba.

Oh, English not my first language. So just enjoy^^

Summary: _The story begins with Seto and Jou were lovers. They have graduated from upper secondary school level._

_Kaiba finds boy little blonde at the front gate of his mansion. He remembers his puppy angry with him because he canceled many promises and others._

_

* * *

_

- **Spell of Love**-

Italic: to think or speak in the mind.

Let's get started.

A boy opened his eyes slowly.

"What... where I am, uugh... I feel like vomiting."

".. Hey, you're awake now?" There is a shadow standing by the window in the dark.

"Who's there?" A shadow sighed and began walking to the bed. The boy did not see him. He was busy holding his stomach.

"Hey kid, I think I'm one who should ask you. Why you were at the front gate my mansion, loss of consciousness and wearing shirts and pants two times the size of your body?"

"Kid, size? What is the point .. and it seemed sound I ever heard." The boy frowned. "What do you mean by a kid? Can you see, I'm not a child!" The boy suddenly felt angry, he was still dizzy but managed to sit up in bed.

"Well, I know what I saw. Lied to someone who has saved your life is an act that is not good. Did your parents not give you knowlegde about manners?"

"What are you talk-" The boy realizes something. He saw his hand "What?" Small? ". He blinked "Shit..". The boy snorted. He then wiped his hand to his chest slowly. To calm himself.

"So, what's the story you can be at the front gate and was unconscious, Are you lost? The doctor said you were not sick, just a little weak and maybe a little stomach ache." he rolled his eyes. He really wanted to get rid of this problem.

"They use the spell.." The boy muttered something.

"What, spell?" The man who was standing was heard and became curious.

"Damn, they are... why are they doing this? I'm stupid, believe in them." The man did not understand what the boy mumbled. The boy looked lost in his own world now.

"Can you explain what are you talking about?" The boy twitched and felt annoyed. He turned his head to look at people who disturb him thinking.

"Thanks for your help. But you make me feel..." The boy looked surprised. He just stared at the person standing on his left. "Damn!"

"Hey, watch your tongue..."

The man who was standing, had brown colored hair and blue eyes. He stared at the boy. He felt something when he found him first. Blonde hair and strange hair style arrangement. But it is not possible, he was a child. Maybe he was only ten years old. But seeing him reminded him of someone.

Yes, he has hurt him a week ago. With a promise to cancel several times. He never came to the mansion and did not answer the phone from him after that. He thought it best to give him time because he did not want to lose that person.

**Puppy is anger against him.**

"Uh, I-I gotta go." The boy began to stand up by holding his stomach, he walked past the tall man. He walked nervously.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He sighed and followed the boy. Only with one hand, he makes the boy stopped and turned to him. Something like the flow of electricity through his hands when he touched the boy's hand. Usually it only happens when he touches his puppy. He then fell silent.

"What ..." The kid was trying to remove his hand from the grip of the hand. Without warning, the man pulled the kid and hugged him.

"Jou .." The kid remained silent. The man immediately let go his hand after realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry .." He sighed heavily. The boy looked with his head tilted.

"What happened?" The man stared at the boy's eye. The same eye color. "You look sad?" The little Boy's voice softened.

"Heh, if I look very depressed because you suddenly pay attention now?" He laughed. "If I answer your question, can you tell me what happened?"

The boy nodded. "Well, I guess .."

"I hurt the feelings of someone who is unbelievably I care about." He felt out of the ordinary characters that displays when he said it to a child who had similiar appereance to his lover only in chibi mode.

"Um .. so, so you're arguing with someone?"

"... Yes."

"Whether it makes you feel sad?"

"..." The man did not say anything.

"Gezz, you're very inconvenient Kaiba... be honest with your feelings..." The boy sighed. With his little hands, he squeezed his hand gently on the tall man.

"What.." Kaiba blinked. "Why are you suddenly calling me that?.. no way.. you-" The samll kid are releasing a tall man's hand. then he smiled.

"Heem, I think I should tell what is actually happening now..." He rolled his eyes. "Marik and Bakura spelled spells and I do not know what happened then." Kaiba just silent. He dropped his knees and hug Jou "So it was you..."

"Hey... do not get too tigh... I-I can not breathe.." Jou tried to pull away. Small body of his now not be compared with Kaiba's body. "Despite him..." When Jou trying to escape, the sound of the open door.

"Brother!"

Mokuba have the his face of surprise. He had just opened the door and found his brother was huging the boy they found and the boy was trying to push to release himself from the embrace of Kaiba. Kaiba hear his little brother's voice immediately turned his attention to the door. He saw his brother running toward him and suddenly Kaiba got hit in the face. Kaiba holding his face when the child pulled away from him.

"What are you doing Mokie!" Kaiba immediately winced after getting hit suddenly and still holding his face.

"How .. how did you do THAT?" Mokuba protective hide the boy behind him. "I do not know my big broter really depressed and do .. do that!" Mokuba freaking a lot and shook his head. "Did my brother has turned into a pedophile. I know he looks like Jou and I'm the one who asked big bro to watch him." Mokuba now was panting and sweating. Kaiba looked at his brother with a blank stare. An audible giggles of small voice boken the tense. Voice from behind Mokuba and suddenly burst into laughter.

"Mokuba .. thanks you for saved me~" Mokuba turned to face the confusion and see the little boy laughed The boy was then hugged the boy's arm . "I owe you one, Mokuba."

"?" Mokuba narrowed his eyes.

~ XXX ~

"Oh ... so, you Jou?" The kid/Jou/nodded. Mokuba glanced his big bro who holding his nose with a tissue. There was blood that permeated the tissue. "Did I hit you too hard Seto?" Mokuba felt guilty. He asked nervously with his fingers playing with each other.

"Hn .. you're having a hard blow Mokie.." Jou just laughed again. But he was suddenly holdinghis stomach. Mokuba who sat on the edge of the bed to walk to take the drug and a glass of water andgave it to Jou.

"Drink this. Your stomach feels uncomfortable, is not it?." Jou received the drug and began to sip a glass of water. Mokuba then placed the empty glass back to the table and sat back on the edge of the

bed "So .. Marik and Bakura who did that?".

"Hmn.., they said they has an spell to help... about my problem." Jou avoid seeing eyes full of questions from Kaiba "I do not know why I agreed and ended up like this."

"So, those people who put you in front of the gate?" Mokuba serious listening.

"Uh, I do not know .. it feels before I pass out, I heard them talking about the wrong spell orwhatever it is ..." Jou growled. "If I meet with them tomorrow, I'll kill them!" Jou was frustrated.

Kaiba just laughed.

"There's no way you can do that with your size now pup." Jou give provide sharp gaze to Kaiba.

"You jerk!" Mokuba felt uneasy in the midst of fighting lovers. He knows about Jou angry with his brother. So he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Maybe I should go .." He saw kaiba "But before that, I'm sorry Seto ... has hit your in the face..".He then switched to Jou. "Maybe Yugi can tell how to turn your body back to normal. We'll talk with him tomorrow. So for now, you'd better take a rest here Jou." Jou agree. Mokuba walked to the door and waved his hand. Leave them both alone in the room.

"So .." Kaiba raised an eyebrow when he heard a little voice from Jou. "Are you going to go from this room?I want to sleep .." Kaiba sighed.

".. .."

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"About me, I cancel.."

They are silence.

"Yes, I was really mad about it. That's why I returned to my apartment.." Kaiba move from his chair and sat down beside stared each other.

"I'm sorry .." Jou go crazy with the Kaiba says sorry words. Is he really thath depressed? but Jou know he cancel their promise because he really has the important bussines of the Kaiba Corp. Jou can not blame him all. He can not stay angry because he loves him veru much.

"All right, but to other days do not deny your promise again. I really want to go with you Kaiba." Jou feel ashamed. Kaiba smiled when his lover forgive him.

"Yes, whatever you want puppy." He laughed and stroked Jou's hair. "You look like a little dog now.. like I have a children. "Jou growled out but still let Kaiba playing with his hair. It was fun and feel nice too. He misses the touch of Kaiba in the past week.

Kaiba's hand resting in his ears and down to his cheeks. Jou close his eyes and enjoy the contact between the skin with the skin. The feeling warm from the body heat starting make Kaiba nervously. Kaiba swallowed hard, he really wanted to feel the person in front of him again, taste him, embrance him. But is he will mad? and because his body size. Kaiba was afraid he would break what he's like almost done previously. He had to resist what he wants. He should hide his lust for Jou's sake. But if only a kiss ..

"Puppy ..." Jou opened his eyes and realize his face near Kaiba's face now. He held Jou's face and pressing gently Jou's bottom lip with his thumb. He waited Jou opened his mouth. Jou know what Kaiba wants to try to do, so he opened his mouth and they start kissing slowly, their lips touching each other. A soft moan came from the Jou's throat. Conscious about what will happen if he continues what he was , began holding Jou's shoulder and gently pushed him backward.

"You're so cute.. if someone saw what I did to you now as it was Mokuba see, they're really going to think I was a pedophile ..."

Jou's face began to redden and he rolled his eyes. "Besides, they already know if you're gay ..." Kaiba smirked when he heard that.

"Let sleeping pup .." Kaiba encourage him to bed and start cover his lover with blanket and kissed Jou forehead before standing. Jou looked at Kaiba just before closing his eyes.

"Good night Kaiba ..."

"Tonight pup ..." Kaiba walked out and sighed with relief. He was pleased that Jou did not know that he was a little carried away earlier. "I need a cold shower to solve my problem." Kaiba began walking to his own room with a sigh.

TBC

I liked the scene Mokuba punch Kaiba faces . F.U.N~

- Conversation-

Marik: "Hey, you who have brown skin .."

Author: "Yes?"

Marik: ". If you're not from Egypt So where do you come from?"

Author: ". Hm .. it was a secret" * winking *

Marik: * rolls eyes * "I'm just a little curious ..."

Author: "Oh, I also have a question .."

Marik: "What-"

Author: "Maybe we are had related?

Marik: "!"

"In the name of Ra, I just had a sister named Isis..." * still thinking *

Author: * laughs * "Aw.. he confused. So funny ~ Marik... I want to hug him!"

Bakura: * pay attention to writers and Marik * snort * "Conversations are stupid and useless -" *he leave*


	2. A screamed boy

Yu-Gi Oh! fandom

Disclaimer: Well, If I have as much money as belonging Kaiba, I'm going to buy their licenses from Kazuki-sensei. But because I'm just an ordinary girl and not a rich girl (rich in what?) And I did not have a credit card, so it was just a dream.

So, they are all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm not making any profit from this story.

**Author's Note:**

Heehee. Maybe my story is lacking? But the story continues to run while I'm still writing the rest.

**Additional Notes:**

Shishishi ~ ~ ~ I got the DJ circles that I find the time accidentally searc another title but with the same cirle! Very difficult to find and not thought I could get it (hip hip horeeee!)

Oh, I seem to write too much notes (haah). Then back to the story.

* * *

_I just make short page thi time. So, just enjoy~_

"Jou.." Jou felt something warm on his cheek. Slowly opened his eyes. He saw his lover.

"Hey.." Jou smiled. He held the hand of Kaiba who was on his cheek. Jou then looked at his hand, small. Jou sighed. He forgot that he was turned into a ten-year-old child. Kaiba that seemed to read Jou's minds just smiled. On hold face to face Jou until their noses are touching each other.

"Do not faced such like that Katsuya..." Kaiba feels very warm breath. Jou's face became flushed.

"Hn.. Kaiba.." Jou somewhat half-closed eyes. His heart beat a little faster. He seldom heard Kaiba calling him Katsuya.

Kaiba holds Jou's ear with his finger and play with the earlobe. Kaiba just looked at Jou, there is little urgency to do something with his puppy.

Something..

"Brother ~" The door opened with a voice that is being excited. Mokuba paused froze at the door. "Err .. did I bother you two?" He scratched his hair with his face shyly.

"Hahaha..." Jou just laughed. "No Mokuba." Jou began pushing Kiba's body and sat on the bed. Kaiba then sat down beside Jou.

"Yes Mokie, what is it?"

"Oh .. I have called Yugi by telephone. He will come shortly."

At that, Jou immediately felt happy. Already a month he had not met with Yugi though they are still catching up to use the phone because now he is busy taking care of his grandfather's store that is now even greater.

"Oh, really?" Mokuba nodded.

Jou then jump and standing. "Then I'll take shower first.." so Jou stood up, his pants who big and because he slepp without changed the last outfit he wear, immediately his pants fell to his ankles. Mokuba and Kaiba looked at the incident with stared their eyes.

"Jou.." Mokuba covered his face. "I'll get my old clothes to you for change." With that, Mokuba ran out with a red face.

Jou laughed and pulled his pants up. He feels there is a pair of eyes that watched him and turned his face just to see Kaiba see it. Jou again with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Like with what you see?" Kaiba woke up and started to grin.

"Absolutely, especially if you are in the usual size pup." Kaiba then stood up and approached Jou. He then picked up Jou and put on his shoulders.

"Hey-hey! What are you doing?" Jou rebelled. But with a small body, the force is very weak and Kaiba still can hold it easily. When they came out, Mokuba stood in front of them while carrying clothes.

"Uh, where are you going with Jou brother?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Mokuba!" Jou looked over Kaiba's body. "Tell your brother to dropped me!" He screamed. Mokuba leaned in to see Jou.

"Mokie, give that clothes." Mokuba gave clothes he was carrying with a questioning. "I will ensure make Jou clean." Mokuba nodded and smiled broadly understood what his big bro meaning. Kaiba then started walking and Jou's face turned red. He saw Mokuba waved his hand and smiling broadly.

"NO…~!" Jou voice echoed in the corridor. "Kaiba! you've really turned into a pedophileeeeee~!"

_In bathroom._

"NOO…!" Jou's voice echoing in the bathroom. "Kaiba! you've really turned into a pedophileeeeeee ~~~!" Jou still screamed in the same word. But now more louder. He stop his scream when saw kaiba holding his t-shirt. "Wha-t are you doing?" Jou tried to retract his t-shirt with norvous gaze. They are in near the bathub now.

"I told you puppy, I will cleans you." Kaiba begun to pull off the t-shirts again. But our little blonde hold back his t-shitr still. "Look a puppy, you want to clean up right when you meet your old friend, right?"

"He's Yugi!" Jou shouted. He made a childish face that looked so adorable. His voice is also different.

"Yes, Yugi whatever .." Kaiba nodded. He's still got to feel a rival to that three-color-haired who can beat him in a duel monster playing cards. "Be a good boy puppy." Kaiba can pull out clothes to the head now and leave Jou bare-chested. Jou pouted and glared dagger at Kaiba. His face flushed . He become fell helpless in front the mature-man.

"I don't want you babby-sit me! Although now I looks like a kid. I'm still Jou you know!" Kaiba chuckle and petting Jou's hair.

"I know little pup…" He caress Jou's right cheek. Make the boy's face flush again. "I just want shower with you. We almost separated in a week. Are you didn't like that?"

Jou shook his head. "But I'm.." He looked at himself and sighed. Kaiba suddenly lean his head and whisper in Jou's left ear. He purred.

"Do you think about mighty thing Katsuya?" His voice so soft and seductive. Jou stepped back.

"KAIBA!" Jou screamed..again.

TBC

Hehee, thank you for read my story^^ and give me review about the story and suggest me had beta reader. I know I suck in grammar. But I just love to continue this story(my first rate M)


End file.
